Returning
by Verbum Tempestas
Summary: summary inside Rated M for much much later chapters


_**Returning**_

_Seven years have passed. Her life is finally falling back into place; so how could her closet friend ask her to return? She's older now, wiser and fiercer. The Shikon no Tama is no more as is Naraku, so what reason does she have to return there? Who is this friend who knows of her travels through the well? Why hasn't she returned to the past before? What's going to happen now? "With time, 'all' view points change." Problem is, she's going back in time, and that means, certain people's view points, aren't going to be that changed just yet._

**A/N:** this as all others will come slow but I thought it'd be a change of pace.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the InuYasha cast, but I own any and all new storyline here and characters that will appear. thank you.**

**Chapter 1: **_**Through the well, Yet again**_

She watched herself carefully in the mirror as her thin fingers worked her hair. _'Come on, be nice.'_ she inwardly growled to the mass of ebony locks that was fighting with all their might 'not' to do as she wanted. Finally she was able to stick the last pin in, capturing most of the mass, but while a few tendrils did manage to escape, she didn't mind. It would take hours if she tried to control every single strand of her hair. Standing she turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. Okay, she wouldn't be the most drop dead gorgeous girl there, but compared to her usual attire, this was good. The dark blue dress that she wore accented her eyes and the curves of her body that were usually hidden beneath a t-shirt and jeans. It wasn't as if she didn't care what she looked like, but after so many years of running around the country in nothing more than a school girl uniform, the jeans and t-shirt where usually more comfortable. She checked her makeup in the mirror one last time before leaving the home. As she closed and locked the door behind her she heard a car pull up. She turned with a smile. It didn't surprise her to see him already at the passenger side door. "Always the gentleman." she teased as he opened her door for her to slide into. "Any man should show manners, especially when he is dragging his friend out to parade in front of co workers and other CEOs." he replied dully with an elegant shrug of his broad shoulders. She laughed and adjusted her dress so he could shut the door.

"You aren't dragging, I volunteered to be the paraded." she pointed out as he slid into the driver's seat. He flashed her a small smile, something that had taken her a while to get use too. "True, but I could have refused. Kami, I should have refused this invitation." he muttered as he pulled away from the shrine. She laughed again and rolled her eyes. "You know I don't mind getting all done up to help you out, Sessho-maru." she said as she smiled at him. How had Kagome Higurashi, the young miko who ran around the country side of feudal Japan her entire Junior and half her High School life end up sitting beside one of the youkai who had tried to kill her? Well that one was easy. They were friends. Seven years ago the final battle had 'finally' taken place, and as the story goes, the good guys were the winners. But then there had been the Shikon no Tama to deal with, so Kagome did the one thing she could. She wished it away, not only that, but it's effects. As it turned out, that meant that the well would only work one more time, to send her home. She decided to return to her time. InuYasha had chosen Kikyou, though he would never say it, both mikos had known it. And since one of the effects of the Shikon no Tama had been hers and Rin's death, both had returned to their original lives. Rin hadn't stayed in her village for long, while Sessho-maru had thought to allow her to live a normal ningen life, she had thought other wise. Only later had she heard this story, but it would always be funny as hell.

About four weeks after her wish and then departure Sessho-maru had been not even close to the young child's village when he had found her running from a youkai. When he told her he had glossed over his rescue of her, but in the end she was traveling with him again. According to Sessho-maru, about a month after her leaving Sango and Miroku had wedded, having many children. But the strangest thing had been them meeting again. She had just returned to her home and had been more than depressed. Her friends had finally been able to pull her out of the house and then only to a feudal history museum. This had been in the process of making her even more depressed, when she had seen him.

_**"Come on Kagome, cheer up." Yuri said with a frown as she laid a hand on her friend's arm. Kagome gave her a half hearted smile. "I'm fine Yuri-chan, don't worry." she assured her friend. Yuri nodded worryingly and the three of the friends watched as she turned and wandered off. "She'll be ok, won't she?" Eri asked looking at the other two. "Hai, I think she'll be fine." Ami said with a smile. **_

_**Kagome sighed as she walked along one of the walls holding weapons. "Wonder if Sessho-maru's sword is here? Or InuYasha's." she mumbled to herself as she stopped before a couple rows of swords. "That would be impossible since they both are in my own private collection. To suggest, that 'ningens' would have my family's swords, is an insult, Kagome." She froze at the sound of the familiar voice. If she had not heard that voice four days ago she might not have recognized it, but she did. She turned slowly, her eyes wide, tears slowly filling them. "Sess..ho-...ma...ru?" she whimpered as her eyes landed on him. Though the man before her looked obviously human, and was wearing a black business suite. His black hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. But it was the sudden flash of gold in his dark brown eyes that told her, that this was the inu taiyoukai from so long ago. "Kagome." he said with a small nod. He wasn't surprised when the still young ningen burst into tears, but she did surprise him by throwing her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. **_

_**With a soft sigh he laid his, at the moment, clawless hand on her head, letting her cry. **_

"Hai, but it is not something that I wish to force upon you." he said with a sigh, pulling her from her thoughts. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window. "Baka, since when have you ever really forced something on me?" she teased. A chuckle came from him and she grinned at him. It did her heart good to have him as a friend. "I guess you are right. We're here." he said with a sigh, causing Kagome to laugh again. Again, he was at her door before she could even touch the handle. She gave him a soft smile as he opened the door for her. "Arigato." she said as she stood and straightened her dress. Sessho-maru gave her a smile as he held his arm out for her. "You know, I really don't mind this stuff, I love getting to act like a princess." she said laughingly as she took his arm. He chuckled and patted her hand. "You're always a princes." he said.

Sessho-maru's eyes roamed the party in annoyance. He really did dislike these things. He would have rather spent the Saturday like he had spent his Saturdays for the last six years, either at his home or Kagome's. They didn't have a sexual relationship, far from it, but it had become their tradition that when one, usually both, didn't have a date would go to the other's, where the host would cook dinner. This was suppose to be his night. While usually his cooking would turn into a food fight between the pair, he was getting better at it. Rarely did the rice burn anymore. "Taisho-san!" at the sound of the younger man's voice he inwardly groaned. Kagome looked up at him with a sympathetic smile. She could feel the slight slump of his muscles showing that he had hoped to avoid this person all together. He glanced down at her as she squeezed his hand gently. He smiled apologetically before turning. "Hiro-san." he said, his voice that monotone that she use to hear. "I'm glad to see that you came, Taisho-san. The boys and I were scared that we were going to have to face all those CEOs by ourselves." the young man said with a laugh that said anything but.

Sessho-maru looked down at the young ningen with his bored brown eyes. "Is that so?" he replied dully. Hiro faltered. "This must be your girlfriend." he said, quickly changing subject. "Higurashi, Kagome." she said with a bright smile, holding her hand to the young man. Neither of them confirming nor denying his statement. That was another benefit of their relationship, Sessho-maru's presence chased off everything from pervs to annoying guys while Kagome's presence would chase off the nicer pursuers and discourage the not so nice ones. Hiro chatted with them for a few moments before wandering off. "He seems nice." Kagome said with a teasing smile as Sessho-maru led her out onto the dance floor. The inu youkai's brow rose. "Alright, I'll trade that Hojo boy of yours for him." he said, a teasing smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. "Ha Ha." Kagome said with a glare, earning a smirk from him as he took one of her hands in his and laid his other on her waist.

One of the many things that had surprised her about him was the reappearance of his arm. He had explained that after five hundred years, how could it not have grown back. To him it was obvious; to her it was mind blowing. The night passed slowly for the both of them and after so many hours of dancing and 'parading' as Sessho-maru put it, Kagome was bored. "No offence, but I am so glad that, that is over." Kagome said with a small groan as she flopped into the passenger's seat. "None taken, and I am as well." he sighed as he laid his head back on the headrest. Kagome glanced over at him and sighed. "Get rid of the fake skin. You're uncomfortable in it, and I feel a little uneasy." she said with a smile, letting her had roll in his direction. He smiled, and she blinked. There he sat, the man she was use too, not that ningen disguise that he wore to these events and when they were in public. She smiled at him as his head rolled in her direction. "Feel better?" she asked with a teasing face. He chuckled and placed a finger on her forehead. "More than you realize." he said pushing her head with his finger. Kagome laughed and swatted his hand. "Now, take me home before midnight or I'll become a pumpkin." she teased as she straightened and waved her hand teasingly. She gave a squeak of surprise when she felt her hair fall suddenly. She looked over at him as her hands when to her hair. He smirked at her as he held the many bobby pins that had been holding her hair captive. "You looked uncomfortable." he said teasing as he dumped the pins in her lap and started the car, backing out. "Do you know how long it took me to get those things in to stay?" she said with a glare. His golden eyes remained on the road. "All day?" he teased. "NHYYYYY" she said sticking her tongue out. She quickly shut her mouth before he could grab her tongue though. The first time she had done that to him, that's exactly what he had done, with a warning not to do it again. Of course she did it whenever she could get away with it. Sometimes her tongue was captive, sometimes not.

"Ok, don't forget, next week my place." Kagome said with a laugh as she bent to talk to him. "How could I forget?" he said with a smile. "Good, make sure to bring a movie I'll like this time though." she teased. As he laughed she stood. "See you." she said closing the door. His striped clawed hand appeared out of the sunroof as he drove away. Kagome smiled and turned back to the shrine. _'Home sweet home.'_ she thought as she walked up the steps to an empty house and estate. About two years after her return her mother had decided to buy an apartment in Tokyo that was closer to Souta's school. But Kagome just hadn't been able to part with the shrine so she had taken it over.

Kagome hummed a small tune as she poured the measured amount of rice into the boiling pot of water. It was finally Saturday and she couldn't be happier. The week had, in simple terms, sucked. Her boss had been out sick, and the man who had taken over for him, was the biggest jerk on the planet, as well as a pervert. She shuddered slightly at the thought of going back to work in the morning. _'Kami let Fumiko-san be better.'_ she inwardly begged to the gods above. She jumped at the sound of a knock at her door, almost cutting herself on the knife she was using to slice the fish. She let her senses tell her who it was. "It's open Sessho-maru!" she called. _'You know that.'_ she added in the back of mind. She went back to the fish as the door opened and closed. "Tonight we are having rice, fish, and soup. And you lucky man, get to feast." she said with a small laugh a she heard him get closer. "And iie, you aren't getting those claws anywhere near this meat or the vegetables so don't even ask buster." she teased as she waved the knife over her shoulder. His silence was unnerving her, and it had already had a stressful enough day.

"Are you alright? If I didn't know you better, I would think that you were regressing into your younger years." she teased as she glanced over her shoulder at him, setting the knife down. Sessho-maru stood in the kitchen doorway and too her surprise he held the Tenseiga in one hand. "Well, if you want to cut the fish that bad go ahead." she said with a small smile as she leaned against the counter, crossing her arms as she looked at him in question. Sessho-maru chuckled as he stepped into the room. "You never have feared me have you?" he teased. "Never really given me a reason." she muttered, her eyes falling to the sword. Sessho-maru followed her gaze. "Not for you." he said with a shrug. At this her eyebrows rose. "And what do you expect to send to hell in my kitchen? The dirty dishes?" she asked, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. He smiled. "A thought but iie." he said sheathing it and laying it on the table.

"Then what's the unlucky creature?" She asked as she started to turn back to the food at hand. Sessho-maru's hand on her arm stopped her. "You've got to go back Kagome." he said. Kagome looked at him in question. "Go back where?" she asked. Sessho-maru sighed in slight exasperation. "Back there, to the Feudal Era." he said his voice softening as his hand gently caressed her arm. Kagome's face drained of color. "Sessho-maru, this isn't funny. You know I can't." she whispered looking away from him, tears welling up in her eyes. "It'll let you through, and you know it, but only twice, once to go and again, once to return. There is something you need to take care of there." he said softly, bringing his lips closer to her ear. "What?" she asked sadly. She didn't know if she could take this. She couldn't go back there, not when her life was just picking up again. "Naraku has three children. If you don't go back and kill two of them, the present we know, will be destroyed." he said sadly. "Can you come with me?" she asked as she looked up at him, gripping his arm desperately. He pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his chest. "You know I can't. In all aspects, I'm already there." he said gently. "But it's not the you now." she muttered. He chuckled. "Go and gather some of your things." he said pushing her back some. She sighed in defeat. "Watch the rice, don't let the water boil out." she grumbled as she walked into her room.

Opening her closet she pulled that old yellow backpack out from under so many different things. She paused and looked down at the tattered old thing. She couldn't do it. She threw it aside and grabbed the bag that Sessho-maru had given to her for her freshman year of college. It was larger and heavier made than the old yellow thing. She pulled her drawer open and only pulled some underwear and bras out, she'd get some cloths there, she'd rather not waste the space. Looking around she searched for things to fill the space. With a sigh she kneeled under her bed and pulled her biggest first aid kit out, it fit easily with room to spare. She was kneeling there looking around her room when her eyes landed on her photo album. She snatched it as she stood and Sessho-maru appeared in the bedroom door.

"Are you almost ready?" he asked. With a sigh she walked to him. "Hai, just a few more things." she said sadly. "Why are you taking your album?" he asked as he followed her to her bathroom and then kitchen. "Well, I'm guessing I'm going to have find you, right?" she said looking at him as she pulled some ramen cups out of a cabinet and then reaching for some candy. "Hai, of course." he said with a nod, leaning against the counter. "Well, how am I supposed to prove that we're best friends here, if I have no evidence? So, here I go. I know you now and I know you then. You wouldn't believe me if I didn't have proof." she said with a small smile as she dug out a box of cat treats. Sessho-maru smiled at her. "You always have known me so well. Want me to get anything?" he asked when he saw that she was looking for something. "Yea, where did I put those energy bars I bought?" she asked as she stood on tiptoes to look on a shelf. "Here." he said standing behind her and easily reaching them from the top shelf. "Arigato. Now, find something I can give to you and Rin." she teased shooing him away.

Sessho-maru smiled and looked around. "Here, for Rin." he said handing her the largest box of Pokey that she had. "And for me." he said with a small tease as he pulled something off the top of the fridge. "A camera?" she said lifting an eyebrow. "Hai, I'll find it most amusing, and you will as well." he said with a smirk. She laughed and slipped it into her bag, grateful that she was wearing her jeans and one of her comfortable t-shirts. She had just slipped the bag on her shoulder when he grabbed her hand in one of his clawed ones, and his sword in the other. "We must hurry." he said. Kagome didn't protest, hearing the desperation in his voice.

As they stepped into the night, even she could feel tension in the air. "My bow and arrows." she gasped half way to the well house. "I've got some that you can use." he said, not letting her slow and not raising his voice above a whisper. She moved closer to him as they neared the well house. "Here." he said softly, gesturing to a long bow and two quivers of arrows that leaned outside the door. She picked them up and opened the door. Together they walked in silence to the crumbling well. "Alright, don't let the fish or rice burn and don't leave the soup on too long or it'll taste like rubber." she said stopping and looking down at the well. Sessho-maru looked at the back of her head, sadness filling him. Slipping his sword through his belt loop he pulled her to him in a tight embrace. Kagome's arms rose to wrap around him, her smaller hands clutching the back of his shirt. "You'll be alright." he muttered into her hair. He said this about three times before Kagome realized that he was saying it more to himself than her. She smiled into his chest and squeezed him tighter. "Of course I will be alright. With all that stuff you've taught me and all that extra stuff I've learned, there's no way that I won't be alright." she whispered. Sessho-maru smiled into her hair and hugged her tighter for moment, breathing her scent in. "Alright, but Kagome." he said as they pulled apart. "Please be safe." he said softly as he stroked her cheek before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes, to press a kiss to the crescent moon on his forehead. "I'll be fine. There's already a barrier around the shrine, so if things get bad with whatever's chasing you, you and Nana, come here." she said, laying a hand on his cheek. He surprised her by leaning into her touch, even holding his own hand over hers. "Hai, I promise." he said softly before pressing a kiss to her palm. A howl ripped through the still night air. "Now, you must go. Remember, once there and once back. You'll know the right time, I promise." he said as he helped her onto the side. "One last thing." he said coming up behind her and laying his hand on her stomach, helping to balance her since she had both bag and weapon in her hands. "Take this. If I prove as thick headed as I remember, this will convince me." he said tugging a chain form around his neck to lay over her head. Kagome didn't have time to look at it before he gave her a light push forward, sending her falling into the darkness, that shifted to blue of the well.

As Sessho-maru watched the miko fall back in time he felt his heart wrench in pain. He was saying goodbye again. "So, she made it? Or do you need me to do some more sound effects." The man said as he stepped into the well house doorway. "Your question is obviously answered." the inu said softly as he straightened, continuing to gaze down at the well. The red haired man stepped beside him and laid a clawed hand on the well. "It used to always look so big and threatening." he muttered, gazing at the small wooden structure. "With time, 'all' view points change." Sessho-maru said wisely before turning with the man.


End file.
